Revenge Of The Shooting Star
by tak1234
Summary: This is about Marco's new live


After the lava lake beach Marco feel terrible with Star . So Marco have a plan to ran from the kingdom but Marco have the perfect plan to run away from the kindom . Is when Star is trying to get the signature for the monster and mewmen to be friend . while Marco is packing up his stuff suddently the door was knock by Star and Star open the door at Marco room ."

" Marco come on today we will tale the signature from the other kindom ."

" Sorry Star but I have to do something with someone . "

" Okay Marco il go first but later come to me okay squire ?"

" Okay Star ." Then Star get out of Marco room and close the door . Then Marco take a deep breathe and get out of his room and saw Eclipsa in the garden but Marco need to get out throw the garden because there is no guard but now there's Eclipsa now there's guards .

But suddently Eclipsa reach his hand at the guards one by one and a magic dark blast was coming out of Eclipsa hand then all of the guards was falling down .

" Go Marco Now is the right time to leave this kindom ."

" No I have to capture you ." Then Marco do the sword hand dance ."

" What that sword hand dance ."

" What no this is not a dance ." Then Eclipsa look at the 2 floor . Guard was cooming down .

" now Marco leave this place I am doing this for you and if you found my master tell him that I have give you the perfect person for the job ." Then Marco was shock that Eclipsa have a master but Marco just run from the castle then Eclipsa lower her hands and sit down on his chair and feed birds ."

" There it is Eclipsa ."

" Lets get her ."

" No need yo capture my I surrender ." Eclipsa raise her hand . " Come on capture me and put me in my room ."

" I don't know about this general ."

" Me to ." Then Eclipsa and the general look at each other in the eye . " Take her to her room ."

" But general ."

" Do as I command ." Then a soldier pull her hand and take her to the room . while at star was going back home with all th signature she go to Marco door .

Star knock the door while asking " Marco why don't you come to me ?" Star open the door slowly . " Marco are you in here ?" then Star run toward her mom quickly as possible .

" Mom have you seen Marco today ?"

" No Star I haven't seen Marco today maybe you should ask the general . "

Star run towards the general and ask the same thing .

" Sorry princess but I haven't seen Marco maybe you should ask Eclipsa ."

" Wait wait wait " Star point her finger to the general " You mean that no one in this castle have seen My squire except Eclipsa ."

" I thing so Eclipsa have something to do with it ."

" Okay thankyou general ." Star run toward Eclipsa room as fast as possible and see two guards guarding the door ." Star come toward the guards .

" Hello Star Butterfly ."

" Step a side I need to ask question with Eclipsa ."

" Okay princess ." one guards step aside one guard open the lock . But Star get bored of waiting and point her wand at the locks and all of the locks was open . Star go in the room

" Star I was hoping that you come to me ."

Star scratch his head while asking ," so Eclipsa did you see Marco today ."

" Well I saw Marco going out of this castle but I did't saw Marco going in the castle ."

" But before Marco said that he is going to meet someone but he did't told me who , did he told you anything ."

" Yes he is going to meat the unbeatable master and learn with the unbeatable master ."

" Wait wait wait for just one second ." Star was shock " You mean that Marco tell you and not me . Im suprise .

" Just wait for Marco he will be back ."

Meanwhile at Eclipsa 's castle

" So are you Eclipsa master or what ."

" Yes I am , why are you asking ."

" Maybe because I am beimg caught and being put in this castle and Eclipsa told me to speak to you ."

" so what is the message ."

" She said that I have give you the perfect person one for the job ."

" Wait what but which one " Eclipsa master look at Marco " what is your name and what is your job ."

" My name is Marco and I don't have a job I am just the princess squire ."

" Wait wait wait " Eclipsa master put his right hand at Marco right arm and put his left hand at Marco left arm " You are the one that Eclipsa send ."

" You mean I were the one that Eclipsa send ?"

" I guest so I don't know what does Eclipsa say ."

" Sorry man but Eclipsa did't tell me anything well now I am done I am gling to leave this castle " Marco is going to the front door to get out .

" Sorry man but I can't let you do that ."

" No I am goimg out now ."

" Sorry Marco but you can't leave " Eclipsa master snap his finger . Then 2 of his general and getting in the way of Marco " Marco you can't leave yet until we know what does Eclipsa give to us watch out mewmen we will destroy you ."

" I still don't get it Eclipsa I still have so many question ."

" Well just let it happen some time things get in the way of what you want but then all will be better star ."

" I guest so " Star stand up and take her wand " Well thanks anyway ." After Star talking with Eclipsa star just open the door slowly so that no one know about this and close the door fastly and quickly get into her room . But while Star is't with Eclipsa . Eclipsa press a button and the wall turn around and a mirror was in the wall .

" Call master ."

" Calling master ."

Meanwhile at Eclips's castle .

" incoming call ."

" who is it from " Eclipsa's master look behind .

" From Eclipsa ."

" Good put Marco in here ." Eclipsa master point at the chair beside him " Lets see what Eclipsa have to say ."

" My master " Eclipsa bow down to his master .

" What do you mean about the person ."

" Its Marco I have give you Marco ."

" But is he evil ."

" No master thats the bad news ."

" so whats the good news ."

" You don't need to mind control him you just need to brain wash him because he is already strong himself ."

'' Good job Eclipsa ."

" Thank you master ." Eclipsa master turn of his mirror .

" Take him to the mind control room ."

" Yes master ."

" you will never take me alive you weirdo ."

" Maybe not now but later Marco later ."

" I will never work for you monster ."

" Lets do the process quick because I don't want to see him like this ." The guards take Marco to the mind control room .

Eclipsa's master go to the mind control room " So you are the one " Wclipsa's master reach his hamd to marco brain " Yes boy feal the pain I also can feal your pain now ."

" Look at you Marco cannot even live with your best friend you are a little weak man ."

Marco trying to break the chain " No I am not weak you are weak ."

" No you are weak you even can't make a girlfrend last for a year and you have a dimentional scissor but your just chosing to live with your unavaible crush and cannot even survive for a year look at how weak are you ."

" No its not true

" Yes its true but I can make you stronger I can make you do thing with out need help from your friends or even you very own best friend ."

" Enough chit chat now where do I start ."

" You start by calling me master ."

" Whats next master ."

" Useyour anger to broke the chain used your hate the pne that you hate and used that anger ."

Marco try to breake the chain using his anger to broke the chain . After break the chain " It was't hard at all ."

" Now you see the power of anger ."

Marco kneel " Yes master ."


End file.
